JP-A-2004-212494 discloses an image forming apparatus including a printer unit and a scanner unit provided on an upper side of the printer unit. An ejection space is provided between the printer unit and the scanner unit, while recording sheets such as recording paper ejected from the printer unit are placed in the ejection space. As a result, the image forming apparatus with reduced size and improved design can be provided.